


AIDS

by PARAPPA666



Category: self insert - Fandom
Genre: AIDS, Birds, Bromance, Crossdressing Kink, Epic, Gay, HIV, HIV/AIDS, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Medic - Freeform, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Rough Sex, Spiritual, Troll Romance (Homestuck), google translate
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARAPPA666/pseuds/PARAPPA666
Summary: homestuck 3
Relationships: dna/jpeg





	AIDS

**Author's Note:**

> tradotto con google traduttore ❤️ scritto da dylan😍😍👍 Vvviva homestuck

è una bella giornata, è il tuo 15esimo compleanno e sei nella tua stanza  
> INSERISCI NOME  
il tuo nome è DNA ASS e ARGHHHHHH UN UCCELLO È APPENA ENTRATO NELLA TUA STANZA DALLA FINESTRA !! PERCHÉ DEVI TENERE SEMPRE LA FINESTRA APERTA DIO CANE ??  
tuttavia, l'uccello ha una lettera attaccata alla zampa e cade a terra, morendo condannato  
> VISUALIZZA LA LETTERA  
vedi la lettera: dice "caro paradossale clone sono tu adulto degli ultimi 70 anni con i capelli afro e sto per morire suicidandomi per l'AIDS. grandi cose ti aspettano DNA, devi trovare una cura per questa malattia incurabile ... xoxo il tuo adukto degli ultimi anni '70 con gli afro. "  
che cazzo.  
> RISPONDI AL MESSAGGIO SUL PC  
* irkenscum ha contattato il parappaboner *  
IC: cidpao frarelllo cocosa fais  
PB: nnt  
PB: 1 uccello morente è entrato nella mia stanza e mi ha consegnato 1 lettera  
IC: mofolto epicpd che dice la lettera  
PB: nnt dice che devi scoprire la cura per l'AIDS  
IC: un ok wio che cazzp c entrp scusa  
PB: quindi BEFORE D TT non dire pk t come weezer  
PB: al 2 ° posto ora devi aiutarmi a trovare la cura per l'AIDS o farò 1gay  
IC: OK, diventa tt mannon gay you, ora farò quello che vuoi  
PB: ok incontriamoci alle 6:66 del pomeriggio dmani  
IC: ok a dmnani  
* irkenscum ha smesso di contattare il parappaboner *


End file.
